


【德哈】往后余生

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996





	【德哈】往后余生

哈利站在酒吧门口跺了跺脚，收起伞，将伞面上的水珠甩干，推开酒吧的大门，屋内原本就关不住的人声瞬间挤满了他的全部感官。  
哈利立起风衣领子挡住脸，即使他知道这里是麻瓜世界，没有人认识他，这动作俨然成为他在面对人群时的一种习惯，像是条件反射一般的某种自我防御机制。他路过坐满人的吧台，走到酒吧最里面的座位坐下。  
“两杯龙舌兰，谢谢。”  
酒杯端上来放在他面前，灯光透过琥珀色的酒液在桌子上碎了一片光斑，哈利转动着酒杯，看着晃动的光影出神。

“瞧瞧这是谁？大名鼎鼎的‘救世主’订婚之夜孤身一人来到麻瓜的酒吧买醉？我要是把这照片寄给《预言家日报》是不是能拿到一笔独家的稿费？”  
“彼此彼此，马尔福家的现任家主不也抛下了自己的未婚妻。今天《预言家日报》可真够忙的。”  
“两杯龙舌兰，谢谢。”  
“怎么？打算请我喝一杯？”  
“我有这么说吗？”

哈利将手中的龙舌兰倒进另一只杯子里一口喝了下去，杯子“啪”的一声倒扣在桌上，哈利笑起来，那家伙当时就是这么混蛋。  
驻唱歌手唱完歌走下台喝一杯的间隙，酒吧门又被推开了，门上挂着的铃铛突兀地响了一声，哈利下意识转过头朝门口瞥了一眼，他刚喝完一打龙舌兰，桌上七七八八放着几个空杯子。  
门外走进来一个黑头发的男人，站在门口环顾了一圈，最后直直地望进哈利眼中，扬起嘴角向他走过来，在对面的空位上坐下。  
哈利没说话，看着坐在对面的男人，黑色的头发柔软地贴在他额头上，柔和的面部线条让他看起来人畜无害，嗯，不是一个好词。  
“两杯龙舌兰，谢谢。”  
酒保很快把酒杯端了上来。  
“这一轮算我的。”男人将一个杯子放在哈利面前。  
“这算什么？”哈利没有推脱，举着杯子对着男人晃了晃，透过杯子看着他，“让我猜猜看，你要说，你跟别人很不一样？你一眼就被我吸引住了？”  
“你狠特别。”男人笑了起来，按下挡在两人中间的酒杯，看着哈利的眼睛，“眼睛很迷人，像是冰岛上空的极光，神秘难以追寻。”  
“当然，你不是第一个这么说的，不过我还是更喜欢说我的眼睛像祖母绿的宝石，虽然俗了点，但是听起来比较贵。”哈利手指沿着杯沿来回滑动，抬眼看向男人，“你知道龙舌兰正确的喝法是什么吗？”  
“但愿你说的不是蝴蝶幼虫的那种，那可真够恶心的。”男人做了个夸张的表情。  
哈利摆摆手，假装没看见男人向前倾身的动作，招手叫来酒保要了食盐和柠檬。

“想试试吗？”马尔福舔了舔虎口处抹好的食盐，喝下一杯龙舌兰，再咬了一口手中捏着的一角柠檬。  
果汁顺着嘴角淌了下来，顺着下颚流到喉咙上，哈利看着喉结上下一动，他也忍不住咽了一口唾沫。  
“馋了？”马尔福扔掉手中的柠檬，拿纸巾擦了擦手，戏谑地看着盯着自己出神的哈利。  
“做作。”哈利撇过头不去看他正在舔上嘴唇的舌尖。该死的，这个男人可真性感。  
“我可以教你。”马尔福伸出一只手。  
“你干嘛！”哈利惊呼一声，左手被温软的触感包裹住了。

“手拿过来。”哈利左手握住男人的手，右手食指沾了沾碟子里的食盐，细细地抹在他的虎口处。  
男人没有制止，只是饶有兴趣的看着他的动作。  
哈利托着男人的手，像是在观赏什么工艺品。男人的掌心很湿润，从夜风里带来的寒气顺着哈利的皮肤一丝丝钻进他的心脏，很好的抚平了刚才两杯龙舌兰翻涌上来的燥热。  
“然后？”男人用另一只手撑着下巴歪着头望着出神的哈利。  
哈利瞧了他一眼，拿起一片柠檬咬了一口，抬起手将男人虎口处抹好的食盐送到嘴边，用舌尖从左到右卷入口中，最后端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
“啪！”酒杯倒扣在桌面上，哈利忽然大笑起来，笑得眼泪都冒了出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你干嘛？”哈利的手被马尔福攥住，手指点在喉结上。  
“食盐的清咸、柠檬的酸涩还有酒的辛辣。”马尔福牵引着哈利手指向下滑动，“混合在一起，像是咽下了一团火球......”  
哈利很想别过头去不看他，可是那双铅灰色的瞳孔像是黑洞那样吸引着他让他无法逃脱，掌心被猛烈的撞击着，有什么东西在拼命挣脱束缚。  
他们是怎么走到这一步的？哈利看着满桌的空酒杯，他本来是想要逃避自己的婚前单身派对才到这里来的，怎么变成这样的？  
“......从口腔一路向下，燃烧到心脏。”  
炽烈的目光快把哈利烧着了，他从未在马尔福的眼中看见过如此的光芒，像是驱散了阴雨连绵的太阳，炙烤着他的世界。

“笑什么？”男人并没有被哈利突如其来地笑惹恼，反而是起身走到哈利身边坐下。  
“没什么，突然想起一个人。”哈利看起来丝毫不介意男人入侵他的私人空间。  
“一个人？嗯？”男人伸出手臂绕后哈利的后颈搭在座椅靠背上，端起剩下一杯龙舌兰，朝着他一举杯，“夜晚还长着呢。”  
“你总不会只是来找我听故事的？”哈利身体向后靠在座椅靠背上，后脑勺似有似无地挨着男人的手臂。  
“我？我本来就是为你而来。”  
“那就，如你所愿。”哈利动了动，给自己找了个舒服的姿势，斜着身子看着他，“从哪里开始说呢？”

“什么时候......”哈利抽回自己的手转身面对桌子，低头看着眼前空空的酒杯，刚刚喝下去的酒好像真的变成了一团火焰在燃烧他理智的那根弦。  
“看着我！”马尔福情绪变得激动，伸手扳过哈利的肩膀，“你知道的。”  
什么时候呢？什么时候？到底是什么时候？哈利脑子里一团浆糊，酒精搞乱了他的大脑，只剩下一个尖叫声不停在脑海之中“嗡嗡”作响。  
“我知道......我知道......不......我不知道......”哈利伸手撑住马尔福的胸膛，想将人推开。  
“不要......拒绝我......”  
“你喝多了，马尔福......”  
“德拉科......叫我的名字。”  
“噗通——”衣服底下包裹着苍白的皮肤，皮肤上面有一道粉色的伤疤，再往下......哈利感觉自己握住了一颗心脏。  
“叫我的名字......”  
浅金色的头发搭在自己的颈侧，细软的发丝蹭在皮肤上引起一阵颤栗。见鬼了，这只白鼬是怎么保养毛发的。  
“叫我......”  
“德......德拉科。”哈利嗫嚅着，他害怕声音太大会吵醒那些应该死在心底阴暗处的秘密。  
温软的唇落下一个吻在他的侧脸上，舌尖轻轻逗弄着耳垂，像是刚才舔舐食盐一般卷进口中，牙齿浅浅地啮咬。  
“德拉科......嗯......”哈利泄出一声呻吟。  
“说你也想要。”德拉科没有退开，含着哈利的耳垂含糊不清地说。  
“不要在这里。”  
“撒谎。”德拉科终于抬起头，双目含笑看着哈利圈在自己脖子上的手臂。  
“人多......”虽然坐在无人注意的角落，但是暴露的公众场合，实在让哈利羞耻心难以接受。  
酒精在血管里燃烧，欲望尖叫着浑身满心地乱窜渴望找到一个出口，哈利想起刚刚来的时候路过了一家小旅馆。  
“哇哦，傲罗先生在麻瓜世界毫无遮挡的情况下公然使用移形换影，这要是被司法部抓住了......嗯......”  
哈利不想听德拉科再说下去，他的嘴适合用来接吻而不是说话。  
“闭嘴，我想要更多。”  
两个人纠缠着推开旅店的房间门，年久失修的铁门发出刺耳的声音。刚才在前台，两人根本没有时间等着店主出来，哈利几乎是用飞来咒偷了一把房间钥匙，随便丢下了几张英镑。  
“德拉科，德拉科。”哈利觉得自己疯了，整个人就像是长在了德拉科身上，现在没有什么能让他们分开，没有语言能描述他的欲望，只有这五个字母的音节能舒缓身上的燥热。  
衣服从门口落了一地，不够，还不够，哈利想将自己整个人都揉进这个人的胸腔，想要和他共用同一颗心脏。  
“你想要什么。”德拉科的手指在哈利光裸的肌肤上游走，皮肤烧成了淡粉色，贴着一层薄汗，可是没有人想要退开。  
“记住你。我要记住你。”每个词都在紧贴的唇齿之间传送。

哈利有个秘密，一直都有。  
哈利承认自己是个外貌协会，不管是秋还是金妮，他都难以拒绝她们姣好的面容。只是早在她们两个之前，他就遇到了那个最好看的人，要不是德拉科毒蛇一样的嘴和像达力那样恃宠而骄的性格，他早就应该爱上他了。  
没人能拒绝一副好看的皮囊。  
但是这个人，哈利发誓自己同样爱他千疮百孔的灵魂。  
他和自己一样是没有选择的人生。正如自己从小被当成“救世主”而培养，德拉科也走在一条既定的道路上，他们都被过早的涂抹上了不属于他们的笔迹。  
这种感情一直在哈利心底最黑暗的地方滋长，慢慢地长满了全身，从他心脏里汲取情感的养分。  
今天之后一切都变了，但是哈利不想忘记这个人，他的喜怒哀乐都被这个人抢走了，如今只剩下一个被称为“温柔”的躯壳在世间行走。

“让我记住你，让我永远记住今天。我是你的。”  
“我是你的。”  
哈利分不清德拉科到底是在重复自己的话还是在告诉自己他也是自己的，接下来他就更加没有精力去分辨了。  
“啊！”  
两只手指直直地钻进了哈利的身体，呈剪刀状试图打开紧闭的甬道，然后在打开的缝隙里马上挤进了第三根手指。  
没有润滑，也没有提前的适应，哈利觉得自己快被撕裂了，汗珠从额头上流下来，路过眼角，混进眼泪之中。  
“记住我，我要你记住，只有我能给你的痛。”德拉科一遍一遍吻着哈利的泪痕。  
“疼......太疼了......你也是这么疼吗？”哈利哭着问他，手抚摸着贯穿了整个胸腔的伤疤。  
“我现在也这么疼。”德拉科捉住哈利的手移到心脏处，“比你还疼。”  
爱啊，为什么总是伴随着莫大的疼痛？哈利将眼睛埋在德拉科的肩窝处，为什么每一次，每一次他爱的人给他留下的都是无尽的痛苦。  
“我是你的。”德拉科声音很轻，“我是你的生命，是你身体的一部分。我为你而来，为你而活。”  
勃发的欲望长驱直入，在哈利的身体里攻城略池。  
“嗯......”心里那个常年盘踞着的黑洞被填满了，哈利发出一声喟叹。  
“哈利......”德拉科撑起身子，看着哈利。  
“德拉科。”哈利定了定神，他的双腿还挂在德拉科的腰上，两人紧贴在一起的身躯突然分开，夜风穿堂而过，他抖了一下，伸手去抱身上的人，“冷。”  
“哈利......”德拉科又轻轻地喊了他一声，将抱着自己的手臂拉开。  
“德拉科？”哈利不明所以地看着德拉科。  
“对不起。”  
“为什么？”  
德拉科一言不发，伸出自己的手，将戴在中指上的戒指摘了下来，又看了一眼哈利，同样取下了他的戒指，然后执起手放在唇边吻了一下戒痕。  
“对不起。”  
哈利错开自己的手指，让自己和德拉科掌心相对握在一起。  
“你是我身体的一部分，一直都是。”  
欲望在身体里叫嚣，哈利觉得自己被钉在床板上，烙铁般滚烫的硬挺大开大合地抽动，紧闭地玫瑰花被强行打开绽放出最妖治的花朵。  
你是我身体里名为欲望的那一部分，永远无法割舍。

“起床以后，我趁着他没注意就走了。”哈利伸了个懒腰，“那天晚上我们睡的枕头下就压着我们两个的结婚戒指，当然，不是一对，我们和各自未婚妻的订婚戒指。”  
“然后天亮了，生活就回到了正确的轨道上。”  
“正确的轨道？你现在这个样子，我可看不出有什么正确的。”  
“嗯......基本正确，谁的生活能保证百分之百的完美，你难道不是？跑到酒吧来听一个陌生人讲自己一夜情的故事。”哈利挑衅地斜了男人一眼。  
“就只是一夜情？我以为你很爱他。”男人的表情看不出一丝波澜。  
哈利没说话，把玩着手里的酒杯。  
“你不觉得遗憾？”  
“遗憾吗？”哈利又端起一杯酒，桌上放了好些空瓶子了，他根本不在意自己喝的是什么，“我不知道。”  
“我不知道。”放下空杯子哈利又重复了一遍。  
“我本来以为他和我是两条永远不会交汇的平行线，没想到是相交线。”哈利伸出手指在男人掌心上画了一个叉，“在前二十年不断地靠近靠近靠近，然后错误而短暂地交汇在一个点，最后只能各自越走越远。就像是生命中的一个过路人。”  
哈利抬起头看着男人，咧嘴一笑：“就像你一样。”

“只是他不知道，他不知道那天我有一句话没有说出口，没有，也或许是没能，没敢？”哈利又喝了一杯酒，桌上已经摆满了空酒杯，放杯子的时候撞倒一片，他知道自己喝多了，整个人完全倚在对方身上，但是他不在乎，他眼前出现了那家破败的麻瓜小旅馆，他似乎还能看见那扇古旧的铁门上斑驳的铁锈，身后是温热的怀抱，头顶上飘落一个温柔的吻，他感觉自己回到了那一天，“我们去私奔吧，不要在乎他人的目光，没有那些身份姓氏家族的束缚，就只有我和你两个人，我们去私奔吧。”  
说完哈利“咯咯”笑了起来，像个恶作剧得逞的孩子一样，笑得肩膀乱晃。  
“你喝多了。”  
“也许？也许也没有？谁知道呢。嘿，你看，至少我还能看清，你的头发不是金色的，你和他一点也不像。”哈利毫不在意的一耸肩，歪着头看着头顶上的人，伸出手顺着面部轮廓向上，手指停留在他飞红的眼角，“不过还是有那么一点点，就一点点，你的眼睛，你看我的眼神，和他一模一样。”  
男人揽着他的腰没说话。  
哈利斜着身子盯着他看了一会，收回手沉默地靠在他身上，小小的卡座在酒吧“嗡嗡”作响的人声里形成一个奇怪的空间，将两人与周遭的一切隔绝开来。  
“让我看看......”哈利伸出空荡荡的手臂，假装看了一眼时间，“哎呀，快零点了，真没意思，再不回去金妮又要骂我了，跨年都不在家过，她难得放假。新年新年，又有什么意义呢，明天还不是普通的一天，没有任何改变，人啊，真是奇怪，总是寄希望于一个所谓的‘全新的开始’，明明自己根本不想，或者说不敢做出改变。”哈利收回手，挣脱了男人的怀抱，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，举起一杯酒，“不管怎么说，也是新的一年，让我想想......那就，新年快乐，过路人。”  
“你喝多了。”男人从哈利手上拿过最后那杯酒放在桌上，将一个水杯塞进他手中，取过大衣来给他穿上，看着哈利喝完杯子里的水，系好腰带，竖起衣领，手顺着衣领向后滑去，托住了哈利的后颈，拇指在他侧脸上来回摩挲。  
哈利能感受到男人指腹上的纹路，还有喷在皮肤上的热息，他们之间贴得太近了，哈利感觉胸口受到挤压难以呼吸，他没有闭上眼睛，也没有往后闪躲，就只是站着，直直地看着男人。  
然而最终，男人只是将手放了下来，重新坐回到座位上，轻轻说了声：“新年快乐。”  
哈利没有停留，直接朝外走去，推开酒吧的门，回头又看了一眼坐在座位上垂眸的男人。  
他们走散了，哈利原以为这没什么，马尔福本就不该是出现在他生命里的人，他忙着拯救世界，忙着为光明而战，他是“救世主”，他应该有邓布利多校长那样的“大爱”，而不该为了自己的情爱而纠结不安。  
哈利以为这没什么，生活还是继续过下去了，他和金妮虽然也会有争执，日子也算是平淡安稳，就像他曾经对于家庭期望的那样。  
可是今天，这么多年过去以后哈利才明白，原来自己的人生里再也遇不到这样一个人，一个他即使知道没有结果也想要奔向他的人。  
“我爱你。”他喃喃自语着转过身，酒吧的门将一室喧嚣隔绝开来，“依然爱着。”最后一个字音飘散在夜色中。  
他爱他，在他自己都不知道的地方，永远爱着。

人声鼎沸的酒吧里，大家都在期待着新的一年到来，没人注意到坐在角落里的黑发男人面部发生了变化，面部轮廓变得棱角锋利，头发渐渐褪色，最后变成淡金色。  
他端起桌上放着的最后一杯酒，仰头一饮而尽。  
可能是酒精迷住了双眼，世界变得模糊，他依然清晰地记着那个细雨迷蒙的清晨，他一直在等怀中人一句话。被自己的姓氏束缚了一生，那天心中忽然有了一丁点的火苗，燃起了他这么多年都不曾有过的那个叫做“勇气”的东西，他告诉自己，只要那个人开口，他甘愿放弃一切。  
这么多年过去，他终于等到了这句话。可惜经过漫长的时光消磨，属于少年人的冲动早就湮灭在岁月的长河之中，现在的他，他们，已经屈服于现实和责任，往后余生只能做彼此生命中的过路人。  
格兰芬多也没有那么勇敢嘛。他笑了一下，竖起衣领走出了酒吧，鼎沸的人声和欢声笑语被关在身后，湿冷的细雨打在他身上，他点起了一根烟，像多年前的那个清晨。  
零点的钟声敲响，新的一年到了。


End file.
